


Open up Your Petals, Moonflower. Fall into My Zinnia Sunlight

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Edging, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mild Consensual Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Kageyama is beautiful. Hinata knows that better than anyone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Kudos: 104





	Open up Your Petals, Moonflower. Fall into My Zinnia Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 19: Edging

Kageyama was insecure about so many things, and Hinata struggled to understand why. Kageyama battled to appreciate his smile do to others naming it intimidating, and Hinata had to sit and watch his socially impaired boyfriend practice his smile in the mirror, heart chipping away at such a discouraging sight. In the safety of their bedroom though, Hinata hoped to drown Kageyama’s insecurities away, in an ocean of overwhelming white pleasure. That was the goal. This wasn’t their first time indulging in sexual activities, but Hinata was still getting to know Kageyama’s body. He knew how to suck him off just right, like he was doing now, taking as much of kageyama into his mouth as he could. He massaged his tongue under the shaft, moaned into Kageyama’s cock, sending vibrations up the taller’s body. Kageyama shuddered, drew a sharp breath, hands rooted in Hinata’s hair, those soft, messy blades of orange. Hinata was peering up at him, caramel eyes enormous and doting. 

“Shoyo,” Kageyama whispered, grip tightening in Hinata’s hair, sapphire eyes falling half shut.

“Oh Kageyama,” Hinata crooned around the tip, “You know I love it when you say my name.” 

“Don’t.. don’t talk..” Kageyama warbled, words coming out shaken, breathy. “I’m gonna cum,” he murmured, though he always spoke softly during sex, a pleasure building in his stomach, crawling up his chest. He tipped his head back, lips parted, let his eyes close entirely, then gasped as Hinata’s warmth left him. He blinked, squinnied, shifted, features morphing with confusion as he peered at Hinata. Hinata had pulled away, sitting cross-legged on the floor, head tilted, wet lips quirked into a smile, looking as quizzical and seductive as ever.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama hissed. His body still had a light tremble to it, hanging on to the few pulsations of pleasure Hinata left in his wake. His cock was twitching, flushed, kageyama’s awareness of it and its neglect had a fresh shade of strawberry dusting his cheeks. He was sitting on the bed’s edge, a rumpled mess while Hinata sat idly on the carpet before him. 

“I’d like to try something,” Hinata bounced a little bit, eager, “Just indulge me for a sec.” Damn he was way too cute. 

“What kind of something?” Kageyama narrowed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, lips twisting in concern. It was hard to concentrate in the desperate state he was in. 

“Nothing too far from what we usually do,” Hinata hopped up, draping his small, naked body into Kageyama’s lap. He straddled his hips, delighting in how Kageyama flared up rosy from the position. “It’s a matter of technique really,” Hinata continued, in his blithe, floating voice. It had always made Kageyama pay attention, made his heart skip a beat or three. “Will you let me try?” he trailed his fingers over Kageyama’s chest, gently heaving and smooth beneath his fingertips.

“I don’t care. Just so long as i get to cum,”” Kageyama fit his arms around Hinata and dragged him into a kiss, sweet and easy, ruffling his thoughts. Hinata raked a hand through fine black hair, chewed Kageyama’s bottom lip, rolled his hips and took in the quaking gasp his partner drew in. He was so precious.

“Good,” Hinata pulled away, ghosting fingers under Kageyama’s eyes. Kageyama squinted, fluttered his lashes, rubbing up and down Hinata’s small spine, pushing up into him. Hinata’s back arched beneath his palm and he made a quiet little “ahh.” One corner of kageyama’s mouth pulled up in a half smirk. Hinata was always driving him crazy, so he loved it when he could get one over on him with simple gestures like that. Hinata dropped from Kageyama’s lap and crossed the room. Kageyama’s gaze followed the sway of his hips, the sweat sparkling on his neck. He never could take his eyes off Hinata. Even if discrete, he was almost always watching him. Beyond his overprotective nature, Hinata made his air sizzle. He was simply too enchanting. 

“Will you get me ready?” Hinata fetched the lubricant from the dresser, “I wanna ride you.” He swaggered back over to Kageyama, passing him the small canister and crawling on the bed. 

“Sure,” Kageyama offered a single nod, unscrewing the top and slipping his fingers into the container, slicking them with lube. Hinata flopped on his back with a languid sigh beside kageyama, resting his hands on his stomach and spreading his legs, large eyes raised to the ceiling. Kageyama crouched between his thighs, easing one finger into Hinata’s entrance. Hinata closed his eyes. He never minded the fingering process, enjoyed it quite a bit, actually, because Kageyama would always be gentle, a little teasing, brushing Hinata’s walls while kissing his thighs, calling him tiny and dumb.

“Think I’m ready,” Hinata mumbled, after a few moments of Kageyama flexing three fingers inside of him.

“Kay,” Kageyama disengaged, then they were switching spots. Kageyama sprawled out on his back. Hinata climbed over him, distracting him with a kiss before leaning back. He held fast to Kageyama’s hips to steady himself. With practiced strength, he eased himself down on Kageyama’s erection, sinking lower and lower until he was fully seated. He had been holding his breath. He always did. He expelled an exhale as his body began to adjust to Kageyama’s length, opened his brown eyes, and waited, staring down at Kageyama. 

“Hinata, please,” kageyama met his gaze, his blue eyes slightly glazed and imploring. He couldn’t understand why Hinata hadn’t begun to move yet. After denying him his first orgasm, why wouldn’t he start pushing for the second?

“Oh, I suppose you want me to do something,” Hinata laid a hand on Kageyama’s chest, his heart beating in his palm. That impatient percussion, Kageyama’s pressed lips and searching eyes, it all got Hinata excited. 

“You’re the one who said you wanted to ride me, Doofus,” Kageyama said, resting his hands on Hinata’s hips, rocking him a little. Hinata spun his lips into a fond grin. 

“As you wish,” joking, flirty, with his free hand twisting in his orange hair. Then he got started. He pulled himself up, then fell back down. Up, and down. Up, and down. Up, and down. He had ridden Kageyama many times before. He knew what to do, how it worked, how to hit Kageyama just the way he liked it. Hinata adopted challenges by nature, and riding Kageyama was always a challenge. Not at all because Kageyama was superbly big or anything, but because it felt extremely good to Hinata as well. Because every time he’d press down and Kageyama’s tip would slam into him, it sent his head spiraling, made his body shake with rippling rings of heat and pleasure. Because he was small and he had never been made to work his hips in such a manner. Because Kageyama was absolutely glowing when Hinata was doing this to him. His satin black hair was framing his face, messy and stuck to his cheeks and brow with sweat. His skin positively gleamed, spattered with crimson. His body, lithe and lovely, arched up each time to meet Hinata’s thrusts. He was beautiful. Hinata’s rhythm quickened, roughened. He was panting, hands braced on Kageyama’s waist, the only thing keeping him grounded, Kageyama’s moans encouraging him forward. 

“Oh fuck Hinata,” Kageyama hiccuped, “I’m cumming.” 

“Oh,” Hinata jerked to a halt, catching his breath with Kageyama vibrating inside of him. Goodness it felt delightful, his body in quakes from the sensations. 

“Shoyo, oh my god Shoyo please..” Kageyama was almost hyperventilating. He looked so upset, cheeks all puffed out and pink, lips pressed into a frown, blue eyes glittering with irritation. He took a few breaths. “What the hell are you doing?” it came out as an aggressive rumble that made Hinata’s heart swoon. 

“Is there something wrong Kageyama?” Hinata put on his half-nagging voice and prayed it wouldn’t be too much of a boner killer.

“Why, why’d you stop,” Kageyama massaged is fingers over Hinata’s hips and pouted, “If it wasn’t clear enough, I was really fucking close Dumb Ass.”

“I know,” Hinata flitted his fingers over Kageyama’s stomach, bent and kissed away his frown, “Can you hold on a little while longer?” 

“Are you tired? We can stop if you’re tired,” Kageyama brought his hand to cup Hinata’s plush little cheek. 

“I’m good, don’t worry,” Hinata nuzzled into his palm, “It’s just, this is the second time I’ve denied you your orgasm. So, I wanna know what it looks like when you finally cum like this.” And he hoped he could hold out that long as well. His hips were twitching. It took every fiber of his being not to just bring them both to climax right then, his body also begging for that sweet release. 

“Really?” Kageyama deadpanned. 

“Mhm,” Hinata sang. 

Kageyama huffed a sigh and shook out his black hair, rolling his eyes, “You are such a moron.”

Hinata protracted their wait by five minutes, occupying the time via exploring Kageyama’s body with his hands and tiny little tongue, keeping them both interested and needy. Kageyama slid his hands up and down Hinata’s frame as well. Hinata started moving again, and it was significantly harder too. Every thrust brought him so close, so so close. He bit his lip, though that did little to hide the whines that escaped him. He was hot, burning, shining with sweat, eyes only half open, nails digging into Kageyama’s skin. Kageyama was certainly no better off, moans spilling from his lips, his head light and devoid of all things unrelated to Hinata. 

“Can I.. you’re gonna let me cum this time right?” Kageyama whimpered between heavy breaths.

“Oh yeah,” Hinata exhaled, “I’m gonna... cum too.”   
And they came together. Hinata, with a quivering cry, collapsed onto Kageyama’s warm torso. There were no words to express the pleasure he felt. He yelped, tucked his head into Kageyama’s chest as spasm after spasm after spasm traveled up and down his body. His eyes were open but he couldn’t much see anything . “Oh my god, Kageyama,” he moaned, sultry as he glanced up at his boyfriend, ignoring the sperm sticking to his thighs. His climax was still shaking through him too. Kageyama was in worse shape, and every single bit of him was gorgeous. His body raddled violently, not unlike china in a tornado. His breaths were sharp, exhales heavy. His heart was thudding, body flushed to his ankles with pink. His lips were fixed in a soft O, fingers clutching the sheets. “Shoyo,” he mumbled between groans, that he would call obscene, and That Hinata would name downright musical. What else was there to say? What else was important? 

“Kageyama. You’re beautiful,” Hinata left a meek, sloppy kiss at Kageyama’s heart. Kageyama turned his cheek into his pillow, hair splashing into his face. He tried to breathe, tried to calm down. 

It took fifteen minutes for the vestiges of his climax to leave him. He spent that time cradled in Hinata’s arms, able to do ought else but quiver.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, you all have lovely smiles. After all, in a world like this, it is not the curve of lips and flash of teeth that makes the smile pretty, but the fact that you _can_ smile, the fact that it is _your_ smile, that makes it beautiful.   
> Thanks for stopping by. :)  
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated.   
> Take care Sweethearts <3


End file.
